


until i wrap myself inside your arms

by redledgers



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Softness, guys they're just so soft and i'm gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: When she comes back to LA, it takes a while for them to find their footing again. Not that there had been much to begin with, not really, but it had been a few months and Eve wonders if Maze had changed as much as she had in her time away.





	until i wrap myself inside your arms

When she comes back to LA, it takes a while for them to find their footing again. Not that there had been much to begin with, not really, but it had been a few months and Eve wonders if Maze had changed as much as she had in her time away.

She hopes it isn’t too much.

When they do get there though, Eve is all too willing to reap the benefits. Mazikeen knows her way around a woman, and from her own gamut with Lucifer, Eve does as well. Whatever it is, it’s fast and desperate and glorious, toys or no toys, days spent inside wherever they happened to fall. But she starts to wonder in the early mornings, when Maze is asleep beside her, what it would be like to learn the map of her body with fingers that had turned the soil of Eden.

Affection is an easy start, and she tests the waters without hesitation, presses soft kisses to Maze’s cheek, threads their fingers together whenever they’re out. It starts to feel like home, with her cheek pressed against the demon’s shoulder and her arms wrapped around her waist as they speed down the freeway. But as she presses her lips to the curve of Maze’s neck after they pull off their helmets, she wants it to mean more. She wants Maze to feel home.

And Maze…

Maze’s skin is soft under her lips as Eve traverses the rise and fall of scars, the ones she hides from the world sometimes, but not with her. Never with her. With her touch, she draws sigils, ancient and eternal, an old language that was hers and hers alone. And Maze is still below her, patient. But Eve can see the flush that’s just barely spread across her chest, and she leans up to kiss the hollow of her throat.  _ Let me love you, _ she whispers, wishing she had the words in the Lilim tongue, if such words even existed when Mazikeen was born.

When she sits back, Maze reaches up, but it’s to tuck a thick lock of hair behind Eve’s shoulder, to brush her fingertips across smooth skin and over the peak of her breast. Eve whimpers as warmth pools low in her belly, but this is not her time. Not yet. She doesn’t miss the smirk that flickers across Maze’s lips when Eve pushes her hand back down to her side.

She kisses those lips, just a peck, really, before she’s moving back down her body to run her tongue over Maze’s core. She tastes of musk and iron, and Eve has been here before, but never to be patient, never to prolong her gentleness. The sound Maze makes when she swirls her tongue around her clit is soft and new, a huffed grunt that makes Eve’s bones ache. Eve’s hand moves up the sheets, her fingers finding Maze’s and she threads them together, a lifeline of connection she has craved since the beginning of time.

And she explores, nudging Maze toward the top of the world they created together, between the darkness of the stars and the promise of eternity. Her tongue repeats those ancient sigils until Maze is shaking, trying to stay still for her, for this. Eve smiles.  _ Let me love you, _ she says again, softer, as the demon comes with a strangled war cry.

When Maze’s fingers tighten around hers, Eve presses a final kiss to her cunt before she slips two fingers inside. She’s gentle as she noses her way up the curves of her body again, stopping to scrape her teeth across Maze’s breast and press a kiss to her heart. She feels Maze clench around her fingers even as she growls.

“Eve…” Maze’s reaches to thread her fingers into her hair.

“Not yet,” Eve says quietly before running the flat of her tongue across one peaked nipple, and there she stays, until Maze is wordless and thrumming, moving against her fingers and holding tightly to her hips.

Maze comes at the touch of her thumb, and Eve swallows the noise with a kiss, soft and tender. She strokes Maze through the crescendo, her thumb pressed against her clit, and when she is finished, Maze takes Eve’s face and kisses her. But it isn’t the ferocious intensity Eve had expected afterward. She tastes fig and honey, and wonders if Maze can taste the sweetness of herself laid bare on Eve’s tongue.

The kiss is languid and  _ home _ and Maze’s fingers are gentle as they trail over the curve of Eve’s ass, up her spine, and find purchase at her shoulders. “C’mon,” Maze says, and rolls them, shifting like a panther until she can press her face into dark curls, until she can flick her tongue against Eve. And Eve bends over her like a prayer, bared before this woman without a shred of shame. Maze’s tongue and teeth are gentle against her, this tameness a foreign currency worth more than gold, and it sets Eve alight.

She is quick to come, held steady by strong hands and with her forehead pressed to the crown of Maze’s head. Maze litters a trail of kisses up her body until she meets her lips. The cold heat of her makes Eve whimper, and she chases more until she feels like she is overflowing. She holds Maze’s face in her hands while they catch their breaths, the trust like an anchor, and she presses her forehead to Maze’s with a soft sigh.

“You good?” Maze chases her words with a scrape of her teeth against Eve’s jaw.

Eve laughs, hears the rumbling chuckle of Maze’s response against her throat, and holds her there. “For you? Yeah.” Her hands are tender against Maze’s back and she feels the woman nestle against her.

“Me too.”


End file.
